Death Peak
by LividCoffee
Summary: Selphie and Irvine go on a trip to death peak, but Irvine has other, more deadly intentions


Death peak  
~=Another strange story from LividCoffee=~  
  
  
It had been a while since Selphie had spent time alone with her boyfriend; Irvine,  
And she was delighted when he announced one morning that he had gotten permission from  
Headmaster Cid and commander Squall to have a weekend off. They had rented a small Lodge high on one of the rocky mountains above Trabia inadvertently named 'Death Peak'  
  
Little did she know, her peaceful weekend off would soon turn into a fight for her life.  
  
***************************  
  
They had been trudging through the snow on the way to the lodge for at least an hour now; Irvine was beginning to get annoyed with Selphies continuous babbling.  
"Will you ever shut up!" he shouted  
"Well I'm sorry Mr. Bossy boots! I'm just excited.  
"Well be quieter about it!"  
He examined the map  
"Ah hah! Here we are, just over this ridge" he exclaimed  
"oooohh goody"   
"Huh! It looks horrible" she said as a small hut came into view  
"Don't worry we wont be here for long"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked  
"Nothing" he insisted  
  
They enter the lodge and find 2 small beds, a small table and a cooking stove.  
Selphie looked around in disgust  
"Lets get out of here! How about we make a snowman!" she said excitedly  
"selphie for god sake we only just got here!"  
"I wanna go out! I wanna go out! I wanna go out!" she said as she bounced up and down on her small bed  
"Then go out you little brat! God cant you just sit down for one minute! Go on! Get lost," he yelled  
"Fine" she said almost in tears and she walked out slamming the door behind her  
Irvine sat on his bed for a minute thinking before he walked out of the door after her.  
  
Selphie was sitting on the bank of a small fast flowing river sulking. She had been here for less then a day and they had had a fight. Irvine had changed recently; he was no longer his old bubbly self. He was turning into another squall she thought, only he was darker.  
  
Suddenly she felt a firm hand push her from behind and before she knew it she had plunged into the ice cold fastly flowing river. She turned around and before she was swept away she saw the face of her lover grinning evilly at her from the bank of the river.  
She tried to catch hold of some low hanging tree branches bun only succeeded in ripping her top in half exposing her bare upper body and further amusing the already laughing Irvine watching from the shore.  
She began to cry with fear and cold as the river dragged her into the middle occasionally pulling her under the water and releasing her just before she lost consciousness, she could feel jagged rocks biting deep into her legs and thighs but she was too cold to even feel the pain of it by now. She felt that the river itself was playing with her as if it was some horrific game, she was beginning to lose consciousness and her vision began to blur when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a large clump of debris, with every last bit of strength she had she slowly edges towards it and clung on to a piece of tree twice as big as her. She closed her eyes wishing for death to take her away when the debris hit a section of rapids and began to fall apart. Soon enough her log was separated from the rest of the clump and she was left clinging on while her legs were ripped apart by the shallow rocks as sharp as knives, the sharp pains started to run all up her body before she final passed out conciseness..  
  
When she woke she could feel hard ground under her back and she could hear the load roar of water plunging down a waterfall, slowly she opened her eyes and found herself half on a small pebble beach, with great effort she turned her head to face the waterfall. Her first thoughts were "wow, did I really survive falling down that?"  
Then the realisation of what had happened finally started to seep into her thoughts.  
"he tried to kill me!"  
"it was only a little argument, we could have worked it out."  
  
Slowly feeling began to return to her and she erupted with pain in every place, she tried to scream but she seemed to have lost all ability to talk or make any noise.  
  
As the sun shone down on her he started to warm up, and with that she began to bleed.  
The pebbles around her began to turn crimson with her blood. She glanced down at her legs and puked almost instantly. Her legs were ruined, she knew that just from a glance. The rocks had ripped off nearly all the flesh, and the bones were clearly visible through the mass of blood. Thinking quickly she tried to concentrate on a cureaga spell, but, before she was able to cast it, it seemed to be drawn out of her.  
  
She turned her head over and saw Irvine sitting on a rock stoking his gun and chuckling. "heh heh heh, you are stronger then expected, who would have thought you would have survived the waterfall"  
She managed to gurgle a strange noise before she whispered; "why..."  
"Need you ask?" he replied softly before standing up and walking towards her. He holstered his gun and took a large golden feather out of his item pack.  
"Please...Irvine" she rasped  
"Give me a reason why I should!" he taunted  
"You.. love me?"  
"Hah!! I never loved you. You have always been another annoying brat to me!" he barked.  
"But.." she began.  
"I only went out with you because Quistis was forcing me too! You knew that"  
He dropped the golden feather in the water and watched it float away.  
"No..." She cried.  
"ahh well, I better finish the job the river failed to do"  
He drew his gun and pointed it at her forehead  
"So here ends Selphie Tilmitt"  
He shot the gun, splattering the pebbles with the contents of her head.  
"You were always a useless fighter" he spat.  
  
The end 


End file.
